


Be my valentine

by pixie_gurl



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_gurl/pseuds/pixie_gurl
Summary: Julian pulls out all the stops to surprise Garak with a romantic evening.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Kudos: 11





	Be my valentine

It has been several weeks since the attempt on Garak's life. The station gossip is still buzzing about the whole incident. The person or persons responsible have not been identified but there is speculation as to who it is. But now most of the station is busy gearing up for an upcoming Earth holiday, Valentine's Day.   
Elim Garak has been more reclusive these days. Modified by the attention he has taken to eating in his quarters, only opening his shop for appointments, and avoiding one Dr. Julian Bashir at all cost.

“Quark!” “Quark!” “ Are you sure you got everything I ordered?” Julian says “Everything tonight has to be perfect.” 

“Yes, yes, I got everything,” Quark snorted. “ All though I don't see the need for Vulcan silk sheets or Risan message oil.” 

“Because Quark,” Julian huffed. “I'll be damned if the only romantic thing I supposedly did, turned out to be a crude assassination attempt done by someone else impersonating me.” “I have my reputation to think of.”

“Well I think you're wasting your time doctor but, it's not my latinum that is being wasted so my opinion doesn't matter,” Quark says.  
“Quark, did you remember my dinner order?” Julian asks.

Quark rolls his eyes, “yes doctor this not my first day.” “Your dinner will be delivered to your quarters at 1900 as requested.”

“And Quark, Julian added, no unpleasant surprises.” “Am I clear?” Julian says dangling a slip of latinum in front of Quark. 

“Crystal” Quark replied, snatching the latinum from Julian. “Pleasure doing business with you doctor.”

* The comm system in Garak's shop beeps*

'Bashir to Garak'

'Garak here'

'Would you do me the pleasure of joining me for dinner tonight?' 

'Um, I'm sorry doctor, I've been staying out of the public eye after that unfortunate incident'

' Actually I was going to have dinner in my quarters this evening. Would you care to join me?'

Garak sighs, “He is very insistent on having dinner with me.” “I wonder why?” he thought

' Alright doctor, I'll join you for dinner'

' Perfect, see you at 1900, my quarters.' 'Bashir out'

Garak sighed again shaking his head

“ Stop it Elim!” “You are over exaggerating things again.” It is just dinner.” he says to himself.

“Oh Garak! You have truly outdone yourself,” Leeta says twirling and admiring her new dress in the full length mirror. “Rom is going to love this!” she says excitedly. “ I still can't believe he got reservations at Chief Nuka's restaurant for tonight of all nights! She squees. 

“Excuse my ignorance, but what is so significance about tonight?” Garak inquires.

“Oh how rude of me!” Leeta says, “ Today is Valentine's Day, the most romantic Earth holiday in the Federation.” “Earth children give each other cards and candy on this day.” “The adults make grand gestures of love toward their significant other or they make declarations of love toward someone I wish to pursue an intimate relationship with.”

“Oh” Garak gulps.

“Thank you again Garak, it's perfect!” Leeta says. “Put it on my tab” Leeta turns and struts out of Garak's shop.

Garak is standing in the middle of his shop shaking like a leaf, “Dear ancestors what have I done?!”

Garak is stealth walking toward Julian's quarters. Praying he doesn't get stopped by security. He still can't believe he let someone else dress him. 

Jadiza had found him huddled behind his workbench hugging his knees. 

“Garak, what's wrong?” Jadiza asks.

“Julian invited me to dinner in his quarters,” Garak says  
“Oh?” Jadiza cocks an eyebrow.

“And I said yes!” Garak exclaims

“Oh!” Jadiza says with a mischievous grin.

Garak returns to hugging his knees and reminding himself to breathe.

“Here let me help you get ready,” Jadiza says.

“Okay,” Garak says in a small voice.

Garak is now questioning whether or not letting Jadiza Dax pick out his outfit was a good idea. He never felt so exposed in his entire life. The red silk shirt he is wearing is so low cut his chula is on display for everyone to see. The leather pants are figure hugging and leave very little to the imagination as to what is underneath. The cut is so low that they barely cover his ajan, and his chuva is exposed the universe and no clasps, the pants just slip on and off. Thank goodness, Jadiza insisted on the shirt being tucked in. He does however like the heeled leather boots Jadiza picked out for him. He questions her motives behind the choice in undergarments though. A G-string that matches the red silk shirt. Jadiza reassures him that Julian will appreciate it.

*The door chime beeps*

“That better be Quark with dinner!” Julian says to himself.

Julian goes to the door. “Enter” he says.

The door swishes open and Garak steps into Julian's quarters.

Julian looks Garak up and down. Then flashes a wolfish grin. “Why Mr. Garak you have outdone yourself with that outfit,” Julian says, resisting the urge to take Garak in the bedroom in ravage him senseless.

Garak blushes, “I wish I could take credit for this but the outfit is all Jadiza's doing.” 

Julian smiles, “remind me to personally thank Jadiza for her impeccable fashion sense.”

“I'm sorry dinner isn't here yet,” Julian says, “Quark assured me our dinner would be here at 1900.” “I wonder what is the hold up?” “Garak would you like a drink while we wait?” Julian offers. 

“Yes, a drink would be lovely,” Garak says.  
Julian walks over to a cabinet and pulls out two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. “Don't tell anyone but I pulled some strings and was able procure a bottle of Grand Vin De Bordeaux from Captain Picard's own vineyard.” “It comes in handy when you have friends who serve on the same ship as the vineyard owner.”

Julian pops the cork pours the wine into a glass and hands it to Garak.

The door chime beeps

Julian sighs,”I hope that is Quark with our dinner,” Julian says. “Enter,” he replies.

The door swishes open and Quark pushes a dinner chart through the door, huffing and puffing along the way.  
“I'm sorry for your dinner being late, doctor,” Quark says trying catch his breath. “ Station security decided that tonight of all nights to start doing security scans of every food item that people order from my bar.” “I've got half a dozen order backed up and a line out the door.” “Why didn't anyone tell me there was an Earth holiday that requires you to spend large qualities of money on your loved ones?” “I would have raised my prices had I known.”

Julian rolls his eyes at Quark,”maybe that is why no one told you.” Julian says. “ Are we going to have our dinner or are you going to keep yapping?” Julian snaps.   
“Oh yes, of course!” Quark pushes the cart over to the table. “ Here we are; Bajoran prawns with tomatoes and spinach drizzled in olive oil on a bed of angel hair pasta, Andorian salad with a honey vignette, artisan bread from Paris, and for dessert a triple icoberry tart.” “ Could I interest you gentlemen in a bottle of tulaberry wine or maybe kanar?” Quark offers. “Or I've got a new Cardassian cave sauna holosuite program that looks very promising,” Quark says with a wick grin. 

Garak drops his glass, Julian catches it without spilling a single drop of wine.

“No thank you Quark, that will be all, you can go now.” Julian says motioning towards the door.

Once Quark is gone, Garak exhales. 

“Shall we sit down and enjoy our meal while it is still warm?” Julian says as he pulls out a chair and gestures for Garak to come sit down. Garak sits down, Julian pushes Garak up to the table then takes his seat. 

The two are eating their meal when Julian clears his throat. “You are being uncharacteristically quiet this evening, is anything wrong?” Julian asks. 

“ Oh no, Garak replies. “ I am just not sure how to approach this situation.” 

Julian looks confused. “What situation?” “You mean tonight or what comes after tonight?” 

Garak nods. 

Julian smiles,”For now let's just enjoy the moment and we'll take it one day at a time.” 

Julian gets up from his seat and walks over to Garak extended his hand. “May I have this dance?” Julian says.

“There is no music,” Garak replies. 

Julian smiles, “Computer dim the lights and play track 3 on my playlist.”

The computer beeps

Soft R&B music fills the room then a female voice begins to sing:

'At last  
My love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song'

Julian takes Garak hand and pulls him into his arms as they start to sway getting lost in the music and each other.

“Oh Julian,” Garak cooed.

The sounds of Marvin Gaye, Etta James, and Luther Vandross can be heard wafting down the corridors all night long.


End file.
